freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorō Itsuki
Gorō Itsuki is a second-year student attending West Genetics. He is the Limiter partner of Creo BrandFreezing Manga Chapter 107 Page 22. Background Gorō was from a fairly large family, with him having several older sisters who liked to tease him when he was growing up. This led to him developing a fear of older people. Appearance Gorō has black hair and brown eyes. He has a buzz-cut hairstyle and is always seen wearing the standard Limiter uniformFreezing Manga Chapter 107 Page 22. Personality Gorō is a polite young man, intervening several times to save Creo from awkward situations that other students put her in. He generally behaves in a decent and thoughtful way, such as apologizing to Creo for his mistaken assumption about her age, in spite of her decking him for it. One of his personality traits was his fear of older people, brought on by his sisters, that led to him suffering nosebleeds and passing out. Creo helped cure him of this. Gorō is revealed to be a good cook. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Gorō is first shown trying to help Creo with a pair of first years that were teasing her. This backfired on him when he accidentally insulted Creo by presuming that she was young based upon her appearance, leading to her knocking him out. Seeking to rectify that mistake, Gorō apologized to Creo and unknowingly flattered her by calling her "senpai." Pleased by this, Creo took him out to eat. During their talk, and after confessing his irrational fear of older people and getting punched by Creo again when he accidentally insulted her based upon her young features, they began to bond when Gorō asked Creo for advice on overcoming his problems. Gorō successfully rescued Creo from a couple of third year students who were tormenting her, passing out with a nosebleed as a result of his encounter with the older students. Creo, touched by his rescue, asked him to be her Limiter and Gorō accepted. After realizing that Creo was eating unhealthy junk food to grow taller, Gorō offered to cook for her. His good cooking helped Creo to undergo a growth spurt that caused her to grow taller than her classmates, and she helped him with his fear. Arnett comically strangled him for stealing her Creo, with Gorō being unmoved due to overcoming his fear. Freezing 10th Nova Clash In the manga, he and Creo never appeared during the 10th Nova Clash. In the anime, he is with Creo and assists her in fighting off the Nova Form Pandora who were invading the Ravensbourne NucleotideFreezing Anime Season 1 Episode 11. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Gorō make his first appearance during this Arc. He is seen standing behind his partner Pandora, Creo Brand, as they listen to what Mark had to say regarding Attia Simmons and Charles BonaparteFreezing Manga Chapter 107 Page 22. Busters Arc Gorō appears with the rest of the group apon Elizabeth's and André's return. Abilities Freezing *Gorō has only been shown using Freezing in the anime. It was easily neutralized by the Nova Form PandoraFreezing Anime Season 1 Episode 11. Relationships Creo Brand Creo is Gorō's partner Pandora. He saved her from first years who were teasing her, and later from older students that were doing the same. Due to his good cooking she grew to a greater stature, which saved her from teasing. And due to her help, he overcome his fear. Trivia *Gorō's introduction to the story happened in the anime rather than the manga. References Category:Character Category:Limiter Category:Male